


A New Type of Confidence

by MizuLeKitten



Series: Allurivan Saturday [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Antok Is A Little Shit, But Kolivan Is Drunk So It's Okay, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, just an OC I needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/pseuds/MizuLeKitten
Summary: “What exactly is this Nunvill?” Their leader had asked, his head tilting slightly to the side in curiosity. “I’m afraid we have never heard of it.”“It’s a common Altean drink used during celebrations and other social events.” One of the Paladin’s gagged loudly, earning a glare from the Princess. “It’s an… acquired taste.”Acquired taste indeed, was all Antok could think as he watched Kolivan down his 6th glass.OR: Kolivan gets drunk and rambles about how amazing Allura is, and Antok is VERY amused.





	A New Type of Confidence

The Princess had approached them all earlier and proposed the party. It was a way to bring their allies together and strengthen bonds, she had said. No one could find fault in that logic; the Blue Paladin hadn’t even needed to hear _why_ they were going to have a party before he was already asking questions of when and where.

The Princess’s advisor suggested some Altean beverage, Nunvill, to be served at the event, and a look of nostalgia had passed across the Princess’s features before she readily agreed. The Paladin’s had seemed far less pleased, Blue, Red, and Yellow having shuddered visibly.

“What exactly is this Nunvill?” Their leader had asked, his head tilting slightly to the side in curiosity. “I’m afraid we have never heard of it.”

“It’s a common Altean drink used during celebrations and other social events.” One of the Paladin’s gagged loudly, earning a glare from the Princess. “It’s an… acquired taste.”

_Acquired taste indeed,_ was all Antok could think as he watched Kolivan down his 6th glass. 

Honestly, Antok could barely believe his eyes. Their normally stoic leader rarely drank; in fact Antok could count on one hand the number of times he had seen it happen. Kolivan always said that there was little time to deal with the effects and after effects of alcohol, and would decline. Seeing Kolivan willingly accept a glass, from none other than the Princess herself, was astounding to say the least.

As astounding as it was though, it was also horribly hilarious to see his walls slowly fall down. Normally any mention of the Princess, from any of them, would be shrugged off, ignored, regardless of how insistent they were. Only Ulaz tried to bring up the blossoming attraction anymore, as Thace had given up long ago, and Antok, well, let’s just say biding your time and being patient actually worked, _Ulaz._

That led Antok to where he was now: listening to his leader drunkenly ramble on about the Princess.

“She’s beautiful,” Kolivan said from where he sat next to Antok, watching Allura flit and fleet around the room, making sure to chat with all the leaders of each planet represented at the party.

Antok shoulders rose and fell in what the Paladin’s had dubbed a Galra Snort. He really wished he had a recorder with him, so he could show Thace and Ulaz later.

“She is,” Kolivan repeated, sending a glare towards Antok. “Just look at her. The weight of the universe on her shoulders, and she refuses to break.” He sounded reverent as he looked back out to the crowd.

“You admire her.” Antok stated with a twitch of his tail, continuing to watch his leader. He didn’t need to look at the Princess to know what Kolivan was talking of. It was the same things that he, himself, had often talked about in regards to his own mate. In fact a lot about this encounter was similar to back when he had been courting them, and he couldn’t help but smirk at the irony of the situation.

“Of course.” Kolivan flicked his hand, as if the answer was obvious.

“There are many things to admire about her.” Oh how the tables have turned on poor Kolivan.

Kolivan looked over to Antok at that. His eyes had narrowed and he looked Antok up and down, and he puffed his body up subconsciously.  “There is.”

Antok sincerely wished Ulaz was present to see their leader in such a state. He was showing many of the signs of a protective mate, something none of them, Thace, Ulaz, and Antok alike, had seen in several decapheebs. It was reassuring to see him finally begin to move on after all this time.

It was, still, absolutely amusing though. Antok wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity to use this information later.

“Why don’t you go and accompany her on her talks? I’m sure she would appreciate your presence.” Antok’s body shook slightly, betraying his amusement to the situation. He knew that Kolivan wasn’t aware enough to realize that he was obviously being set up.

Kolivan turned away and stared at his glass, as if he was having an internal debate. Knowing him, he probably _was_ weighing the pros and cons of the idea. Even drunk he was still a tactician.

After several ticks, Kolivan looked back at Antok. “Do you truly think that?” There was a vulnerability there, only revealed through the slight twitch of his ears.

“Of course. When have I ever led you astray.”

“There was that time Ulaz rigged the bathing chambers with Ra’frill powder. It took weeks to wash it all out, and if I recall it was you who set me up for that.”

“Other than harmless pranks.” Antok’s body shook harder in silent laughter. Yes, he remembered that well. It was back in their earlier days in the Blade, back before they had all separated, back before reality had truly kicked them into gear, back before Kolivan had lost the one he called home...

“None that I can recall.” Kolivan interrupted his thoughts, obviously not reminiscing as Antok had been. Their leader should truly drink more.

“Then go.” Kolivan nodded at that, downing the last of his drink before leaving Antok. If he had known that getting Kolivan drunk would’ve made him start courting the Princess sooner, well, he would’ve gotten his leader plastered ages ago.

 

Later, when Ulaz came to find Kolivan, Antok simply motioned to the laughing couple at the center of the dance floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally actually wrote something for Allurivan Saturday  
> Took me long enough xD  
> Guess being sick adds to my motivation?  
> Also I'm just assuming decapheebs is like our version of centuries? Idk man, alien time keeping and ages are weird. Needed a way to say years and that was the closest I got.


End file.
